Eric apologizes to Namine
It was almost 11 o'clock. Sora and his friends dropped off Namine, Simon, and Fievel at the Rivertons' home. Namine and Simon got back in their pajamas while Fievel got back in his footy pajamas. Namine stopped by the window while Simon and Fievel said good bye and went back to bed. The Lost Alley Cats stayed with Sora, because they were not ready to grow up. "Sora, thank you, for everything. Promise me you won't forget me, all right?" Namine asked. "I will not forget." Sora said, as Namine smiled. Then Sora sailed the ship away. "Goodbye, Namine!" he called, as he and his friends flew away. "Goodbye, Sora!" Namine called back, "And thank you very much!" And with that, she was overcome by sleep and slept at the window. It was 11 o'clock now, and Eric and Aurora had just returned home. They freed Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, and Oliver from the ropes, and they led them to the children's room. The kittens meowed with happiness. Aurora smiled as she turned to Eric. "Eric, I'm so glad you changed your mind about Namine. After all, she's still a child." At the party, Eric and Aurora had a chat, and Eric agreed to let Namine stay with Simon and Fievel in the nursery for a while. Eric yawned and said, "Pshaw, Aurora. You know I never mean those things. Do I, Toulouse?" "Oh, of course not." said Toulouse. Then he turned to Marie, saying, "Don't you agree, Marie?" "I agree!" said Marie. "Me too, Marie!" said Berlioz. "Me three, Berlioz!" Oliver smiled. Aurora opened the door and gasped. Namine was not in her bed. "Namine?" She saw her by the window. Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, and Oliver ran to her. "Namine, what on earth are you doing there?" Namine woke up and yawned. She saw Aurora, smiled and hugged her. "Oh, mom, we're back." she cried. "Back?" Eric repeated. "All except the Lost Alley Cats. They weren't quite ready." Namine said. "Lost Alley Cats? Ready?" asked Eric. "To grow up. That's why they went back to Neverland." "Neverland?" asked Eric. "Yes. But I am." "Am?" Now, Eric was confused. "Ready to grow up." Namine reminded him. Toulouse ran to a sleeping Simon and nuzzled his cheek, happy to see him again. Marie pulled the covers over his torso. "Oh, oh! Well, my dear, all in good time." said Eric, "After all, perhaps I was too hard on you, and I…" Namine ran to Aurora, who was tucking Simon in. "Oh, but, mom. It was such a wonderful adventure!" Namine said, "Young Faline and the mermaids and Sora Pan! Oh, he was the most wonderful of all! Why, why, even when we were kidnapped, I…" "Kidnapped?" Eric gasped. Eric ran to a sleeping Fievel. He was happy to see him, too. He put his leg on the matchbox and stopped to listen what was going on. When it was over, Oliver put the blanket over Fievel's leg and tucked him in. "Mmm-hmm. I knew Sora would save us, and he did! And we all called him the dogfish!" Namine laughed, "Err… Merlock the Magician, I mean. And then we sailed away on a ship in the sky." "Oh," Eric sighed, as he was getting tired. "Aurora, I am going to bed." Namine stopped by the window one last time. "Oh, mom, he really is wonderful, isn't he? See how well he sails the ship?" said Namine, as she looked out the window. Aurora turned to the window saw and saw something unusual. "Eric? Eric?" "Now what, Aurora?" Eric said. Then he gasped. There was a ship flying across the moon. "Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Oliver, did you see…?" The kittens meowed happily as they ran to the window to see. Eric looked at the window and somehow smiled. "You know, I have the strangest feeling that I've seen that ship before," he said. "a long time ago when I was very young." Aurora smiled and hugged her husband and kissed him on the cheek. "Eric, dear." "Dad." Namine smiled and hugged her father as they watched the ship in the sky. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start And so our story ends, but the story of Sora and the Lost Alley Cats still lives on. You see, all children grow up, all except one boy named Sora Pan. Chorus: Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind And bid your cares good-bye You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! THE END Category:Fan Fiction